supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics (Vol 1) 887
Synopsis for "Truth To Power" Lois visits Raymond Industries to recover data from the bullet-ridden laptop. John Raymond aka The Web gives Lois a replacement supercharged, nano-tech laptop as a replacement while his team work to recover any lost data. That was Metropolis four days ago and Lois is now blogging in Iraq at the crater site. Flashing back 36 hours we're where we were last time with the hand of Rao reaching out of a portal deep beneath Iraq. Jax-Ur reveals he was able to use the hidden DNA within Thara and Chris to bring Rao back from the dead. Jax also activates the kill switch on Chris to accelerate his sunstone poisoning. As Flamebird/Thara attack, Jax-Ur reveals he too is a reincarnation that of Vohc the ancient Kryptonian demigod destined to keep Flamebird and Nightwing apart Vohc reveals that he is able to control his Rao automaton a sort of soulless clone of the original. Lois is hot on their trail, as we flash forward her Blackberry is working overtime calling in favors all over the shop to get her blog out. Meanwhile Jax-Ur has flown into orbit using parts from an abandoned space station to fashion some new tech. On Earth Thara and Chris are battling their very own 'Millennium Giant' as it walks around laying waste to the planet. Lois' blog turns the tide of hate towards Kryptonians by revealing the legend of Flamebird and Nightwing pointing out if they were the enemy why were they putting their lives on the line to save us. Lois and a reluctant pilot follow the devastation refusing to give up. Over on New Krypton the Order of Rao realize he has come back and begin ceremonies to encourage their fallen god. Rao has made it to Pakistan now and the Military there are going full force to protect their nation. Chris flies in an pulls his adopted mother out of the copter so it can get to safety, Chris explains to Lois about the cloned Rao made from 'God Essence' as they watch the battling forces below. Lois worries that if Rao walks to Kashmir they might try nuclear weaponry to stop it. Missiles fly down and just like in the bible creation begins. Vohc returns and battles Thara while Vohc/Jax-Ur reveals the weapon he was building in space a staff doubling as a Void of Shadows Projector. Firing it at Chris, he explodes like a shattered mirror. With Chris trapped in sunstone shards and Flamebird mourning her lover, Lois watches Jax-Ur & Rao walk away hunting for energy to begin their very own version of the universe. Lois however is adamant they should not give up and pulls out the Blackberry again... To Be Continued... Appearing in "Truth To Power" Featured Characters *Flamebird *Nightwing Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *John Raymond Villains *Jax-Ur *Vohc Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Iraq' *'Iran' *'Pakistan' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Synopsis for "Captain Atom, Chapter Nine" Upon arriving in Skartaris, Captain Atom used the advantage of the underground realm to reach Sorcerers' World. There he fights against Mirabai's scouts until being aided by Danel and Aggaro. That night at the resistance's camp, Captain Atom learns from Danel that eight months had been passed on Sorcerer's World and that the resistance had finally grown into a army, and are now preparing to battle against Mirabai and her forces for tomorrow. Danel hopes that with Captain Atom on their side, they can win in which Nathaniel concur. Meanwhile at Mirabai's castle, the sorceress is informed by her enslaved servant, a weary Zachary Zatara, about her scouts' fight with Captain Atom. However, Mirabai is unconcern of Captain Atom's threat as she prepares her armies. Appearing in "Captain Atom, Chapter Nine" Featured Characters *Captain Atom Supporting Characters *'Danel' *Aggaro Villains *Mirabai Other Characters *'Dinosaurs' *Warlord (Appears in Flashback Only) *Zachary Zatara Locations *Sorcerers' World *Skartaris Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_887 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-truth-to-power-part-1/37-199871/ 887 887